Rick Rizzolo
Frederick "Rick" Rizzolo is a Las Vegas businessman and convicted racketeer that is an alleged mob associate of the Chicago Outfit and the ex-owner of the well known Crazy Horse Too strip club in Las Vegas, Nevada. Crazy Horse Too Crazy Horse Too was a strip club located at 2466 Industrial Road in Las Vegas, Nevada, a few blocks west of the Las Vegas Strip. The club was patterned after the original Crazy Horse Saloon club on Paradise Road, which was owned by Jack Galardi (father of Mike Galardi, who opened Cheetah's). The club was owned by convicted racketeer Rick Rizzolo. The club, which had been owned by USA Marshalls Service Lessee, was later purchased by Mike Galam and was reopened in 2013. During the 1980's, Tony Spilotro was often seen at the club in the company of Joey Cusumano and Fred Doumani. Rizzolo was also Allegedly an associate of Joseph "Joey the Clown" Lombardo and his brother Rocco. The Lombardo brothers have been suspected hidden owners in the Crazy Horse along with Joey Cusumano, Fred Doumani, and Vinny Faraci, the suspected hidden ownership by any of these men has never been confirmed. Background From 1984 until 2006, Rick Rizzolo was involved in an ongoing dispute over parking with "Buffalo" Jim Barrier, a well-known Las Vegas personality and a commercial tenant of Mr. Rizzolo. According to numerous newspaper and television reports, for 22 years Mr. Rizzolo engaged in an unsuccessful pattern of harassment in attempts to drive Buffalo Jim and his automotive repair business off the Crazy Horse Too property so the club could expand. On February 20, 2003, 80 FBI, DEA and IRS agents removed files, video surveillance equipment, computers, cash registers, and other materials and documents as part of a lengthy criminal investigation. One of the items under investigation was the $20,000 monthly consulting fee from the Crazy Horse Too bar in Chicago that was being paid to Rizzolo. The investigation reportedly was under way for 10 years. As part of that investigation George Clooney, Robert De Niro, and Joe Pesci were interviewed. The case ended in 2006 when 17 defendants pleaded guilty to various offenses. As a part of the plea bargain Rizzolo was ordered to sell the Crazy Horse within one year. On January 19, 2005, Robert D'Apice was arrested for alleged activities he participated in at the club including federal racketeering charges, assault from a 2001 crime, aided and abetted in prostitution or illegal sexual activity, and distribution of narcotics. On September 6, 2006, the Crazy Horse lost its liquor license following Rick Rizzolo's guilty plea for tax evasion. The Crazy Horse closed its doors on September 7. Another local business owner unsuccessfully applied for a new license that October. The club remains closed. In May 2013, the owners of a competing Las Vegas strip club, The Crazy Horse III, filed a complaint in Clark County, Nevada, District Court against new owner Mike Galam and other defendants. The complaint stated that the use of the Crazy Horse name was a trademark infringement. The Crazy Horse III club is looking to delay the Crazy Horse Too's reopening which is set for May 23, 2013. A grand opening is being planned for June 1, 2013. Said reopening was not delayed, however the club was renamed The Horse. Before becoming mayor, Oscar Goodman was one of Rizzolo's lawyers. Category:Associates Category:Chicago Outfit Category:Las Vegas Mobsters